


Perhaps and Maybes

by Ferairia123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Devil May Cry 1 references, Dreams and Nightmares, Frotting, Griffon and Shadow panicking over weak V, Hand Jobs, Incorrect sex magic references., M/M, Memories as Nelo Angelo, Mentions of Fortuna, Nero being flirted, Nero to the rescue, Not Beta Read, Ok maybe a bit of plot, Old memories, PWP, Poor Nero (Devil May Cry), Starvation, Tired V, V flirts, V is starved, William Blake poem reference, traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: V had made the mistake of forgetting to eat. After a particularly hard fight, he went straight to sleep. The next morning, he had trouble getting up from bed. His familiars panic at the state of their weak master. Griffon went to find Nero for help.And Nero didn't disappoint.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Perhaps and Maybes

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I've have this completed for a few days and I can't stop 'fixing it'. Seeing as my WIPs are mounting, I should just post this one now before anything happens to it.
> 
> My first contribution to the DMC series. Happy reading!

Sleeping on the streets was rough when they came into existence. 

Of course, they managed to find abandoned hotel rooms and the sort but soft beds came with almost an incessant amount of demons as the qliphoth roots spread.

Nero's return not only surprised him in his expectation for the task at hand but also the decrease of said demons. Almost comfortably so.

The fact that Nero himself was also trying to get their path crossed as often as possible made him aware of certain sentiments but he hadn't ascertained what it was. There wasn't time. For some reason, his thought had wandered back to the white-haired man.

Like always after a strenuous fight, he found recovering from his fatigue harder and harder still. Perhaps, Elder Geryon Knight's fight was indeed strenuous. Or perhaps the memories from the sight had provided a strain he didn't account for. Griffon and Shadow had taken steps to ease his burden but now...he was having trouble getting up from bed. He felt faint and his body was heavier than lead.

"Hey, V. Wake up, sunshine. We're supposed to be catching up with the kid." Griffon got out after one too many aborted attempts. "Sleeping in is not an option, princess."

He glared at the bird briefly as he strained to sit up. His breathing became laboured as spots appeared in his sight.

"Hey, hey!" V heard as he nearly fell out of bed. He felt a velvet softness and shifting muscle as he placed back on the bed gently.

"Shit, is it because you went to sleep straight after the fight?" Griffon said in distress. "I knew you should have eaten or something. Even I had to take a bite from the mons-"

A growl came next to him. Shadow was speaking to Griffon as a moment of silence passed.

"Good idea, kitty." Griffon decided and flew off as Shadow formed fully and rested on the bed next to the invoker.

V knew better than to argue. As much as he loathed it, he needed help as he fought to stay calm and not hyperventilate from the alarming cold and feeling as if his body was made of lead.

Sensing his distress, Shadow snuggled closer and purred, hoping to sooth him.

The thought of it, even if it was a figment of his imagination (probably literally in a sense), was comforting. All this because he forgot about his limits again. What a silly mistake. 

-

"Hey, kid!" Griffon came. Nero was cleaning his sword as it came swooping over him.

"Is V here?" He perked up, as he stood up from his kneeling.

"You gotta help him, kid. He's in bad shape. Need human food stat!" Griffon squawked.

"Hey, chickee! You're being too loud!" Nico screamed back from inside the van as Nero hurried into the van.

"I thought I told you to stay-" Nico began but Nero was out before she could continue.

"Lead the way, chickee!" Nero shouted over Nico's complaints, one hand with food packets and the other grabbing his sword.

Without further ado, they hurried back to where V was.

-

The sound of familiar explosions was getting nearer. Had it not been the omen of help coming to the rescue, V would have had Nightmare eradicate the source. The headache had come and gotten worse as time progressed and the loud sounds were making it throb painfully. He is now sure it was a physical ailment than a magical one. Despite that, he won't be having repeats of this if he could help it.

He heard them argue about finding the opening. Deciding to spare himself from further pain, he caught Shadow's attention and ordered it to drill a hole for their access.

"Shit!" Nero jumped as Griffon squawked in surprise.

"V?" He called out. Nero peered into the stolen hotel room. V was lying on the bed breathing shallowly with Shadow standing guard over. That didn't look good. 

Shadow left his side once Griffon came close and they were chattering away.

Nero knelt next to the bed, dropping the silver food packets nearby. He didn't seem to respond to him coming close and the sweat from running earlier turned cold as he felt the tattooed man's forehead and checked for other injuries. "Hey, V." He called clearly. The man seemed unconscious. If he's that far gone, he's gonna need more help. He brushed V's hair out of his face, hoping he'd respond. "Come on, V. Talk to me."

"Noisy." He managed with his eyes opening a sliver to answer him as Griffon was still arguing in the background with growls and hisses from Shadow.

Nero couldn't help the huff of a chuckle of relief before moving on to his next question. "Do you think you can drink?" Nero would need to act fast if he can't. Already in his head, he was scrambling the fastest route to the van or at least a phone booth. He hasn't done this since his time in the orphanage and it is not a pleasant feeling either.

V nodded curtly. Nero helped him sit up. "Damn, V. You could use more meat on ya." He tried to joke with a nervous laugh, propping him up against the headboard as gently as he can.

V only gave a smile in response. His head felt like splitting open from the shift. Had it been in another situation, he might have appreciated the touch more. 

Nero uncapped one of the food packets and held the tube to V's lips. V forced himself to suck the proffered tube. He was so glad that whatever it was, was easy to swallow and almost devoid of taste except for a hint of sweetness. Despite that, he couldn't take too much. his stomach was already full despite only managing half of the packet.

He pulled his head back and rested against the lopsided headboard. He closed his eyes again but he still looked pained.

"Hey, V. Gotta ask this." Nero asked gravely as he capped the food pack. When V opened his eye to regard with a surprised yet questioning look, Nero continued. "Did you get poisoned or cursed by some weird ass demon?" He asked still looking all over him in case he missed something. "You don't have any injuries and chickee didn't say anything about that. Just food."

"Unharmed but the headache and fatigue are something I could do without." He answered, proving his point as he raised hand shakily.

Nero sighed at that but was glad it was just hunger. He'd seen people crash from starvation before. Some of them crashed badly and had to be brought into the hospital. It was then Griffon chose to perch on his shoulder, making him complain about being a bird stand.

"That's what you get when you forget to eat the whole day." Griffon quipped. "Remind me to feed you when I get a bite, too."

"What do you guys eat anyway?" Nero asked, as if the thought just occurred to him.

"Demons!" Griffon answered in exasperation. "Did you see any mice or cows on the way here? None, nada, zilch. No offense but you're pretty slow, kid."

Nero jerked his shoulder irritated, hoping to unbalance the familiar on his shoulder.

"Saw a chicken but too bad it's a pet." Nero retorted at the bird.

"Watch it, brat." Griffon snarled as it fluffed up with electricity.

"Do I need to throw both of you out?" Came the slow threat. 

V was already sickly pale but now he was annoyed as hell, too. Shadow padded its way to its master and rested next to him on the bed, as if awaiting orders.

At that the two of them calmed down.

"Sorry." Nero apologized guiltily seeing the pained black-haired man. "Kinda wished I got some painkillers with me." Sighing as he gave an empathic look at the weak invoker.

He gave a confused look at Nero.

"It's medicine. It can help with the headache." Nero explained tentatively.

V only gave a small nod of thought at that. "Odd name."

Nero chuckled as discreetly as he could. "You should see all the real names. I can't even say it."

V tried to recall his experience with medicine so far but struggled with the headache.

Seeing this, Nero stopped him. "Hey, you should rest. You can think all about it when you feel better." Nero suggested gently.

V was about to respond when Nero held up a hand. "Don't worry, I'll be on guard duty. We won't be going anywhere and if you haven't noticed, there's no fucking way I'm getting through all that alone." He gestured vaguely towards the outside. 

Shadow gave a flick of its head before dissolving back into V.

"Looks like I'm guard duty." Griffon informed them, hopping off Nero onto the bed.

Nero had a hunch that the familiars are using part of the invoker's energies somehow. If there's a way to make him recover faster, he'd take it. "I can handle it alone. It's not like you guys can't come out when he's in trouble." Nero offered.

Griffon hummed thoughtfully. "I do need that kid to be in tip top shape." He decided, confirming what Nero suspected. "Screw up and I'll be eating human meat." He threatened Nero, unknown to him that if such a case happened, it won't even have the chance for it.

"We'll see." Nero challenged with a feral smile. It was not directed to him but V couldn't help but linger on it for as long as he can. “Chickee.” He taunted back.

Griffon laughed. "See ya." It said before dissolving into V.

That done, V was still looking curiously at the white-haired demon hunter. His eyes felt heavy and his breathing hadn't recovered. Now that the food was being processed and the throbbing had dulled with the silence, he was following Nero's movements for lack of better things to do.

The tattooed man looked as if he was still pained and a bit delirious. Nero offered him a comforting smile this time and went to get one of the toppled chairs and faced the gaping wall ahead of them.

"There, I'm all set." He comforted the invoker. "You should get some sleep." He said as he took out a buffing cloth and set Red Queen on his lap. "Don't worry. I'll protect ya." He said with a winning smile and a sheepish chuckle.

Still staring at him, V realised that he was expecting an answer. With that, he nodded, finally succumbing to the heaviness of his eyes and body.

Once V had closed his eyes, Nero hoped to hell that V wouldn't remember that part as he blushed. He pushed his shame on buffing the Red Queen instead. "I'll protect ya. Damn that was cheesy." He muttered to himself as he traced the grooves with a bit more force than necessary. “What am I? A teenager?”

-

V hated being so dependent on others, more than he already has. Reframing it as manipulating them all into serving him was as pathetic as it is shameful. A throwaway like him trying to assert his importance, his power in a shallow way like that. What was he thinking?

Darkness slipped him into another place. He saw Dante examining a bust of a statue. He took an ornamental sword and placed it in the statue. 

Then he was able to move. He was able to move because Mundus has set him there, waiting for Dante. Waiting to make them fight. But... Not like this. 

He moved to exit his station. Dante shook his head at the sight of him. "Just when I thought there's no one with guts in this place." He said with a sarcastic sigh. Dante didn't recognize him. He didn't know who he was.

Insulted, he took a swipe at him and Dante dodged effortlessly. He taunted him to a fight and flew outside. 

To fight. 

In the glory of Mundus. Prince of Darkness. King of Demons. Glory be to him. 

No. He roared but he can't do anything but fight. Not like this. This fight was supposed to be his! 

Time seemed to distort, narrowed to each time he lost to Dante as Nelo Angelo. With each lost, he managed to recover his will. His own free will. He fought with all his might. There's no way they'll have this fight! How dare they! The confusion and clash of thoughts was making him lose his mind. Power. He needed more power. More-

"V, wake up." He heard a familiar voice said and there was a light jostle on his shoulder. 

Coming back to reality, his heart raced and he was breathing harder than usual before he got a grip on himself and recovered.

Nero gave a comforting smile, no doubt used to handling people in distress. "You were muttering something over and over again." He told the invoker, hovering over him. He had taken off his heavy coat and he realised the warmness on him was Nero's coat. "Sounded like a nightmare." 

At that mention, he looked away, his mind occupied. The Elder Geryon Knight did take a toll on him. He was furious and fearful of his powerlessness at the same time. 

Nero backed off suddenly as if he was shocked. 

"Um, uh. Sorry." He began awkwardly as a faint dust of red appeared on his cheeks. "Didn't mean to crowd you or anything." He offered with an apologetic grin, giving him space as he did. 

Getting up, realising the man had helped shift him on the bed properly so that he was comfortable and gave his coat to keep him warm, he gave a bleary stare before shaking his head. He was glad that he wasn't suffering that awful headache anymore.

"The memory of the dream escapes me but the residues of it persists." He lied as he comforted the other man, careful not to let the coat fall onto the dirty floor as he shifted.

Nero looked slightly placated. "Yeah. Must've been one hell of a nightmare. Feel better now?" He asked as he shuffled half a step closer. 

Better would have been a strong word. Survived? Yes. He opted to nod instead. For once, he was glad his familiars were slumbering in him. 

Nero gave an acknowledging nod as he turned to grab something by his chair. He was surprised he couldn't remember where the said items were until then. 

"Found these guys by the dresser over there. I think Shadow must have knocked it over." He said as he handed over the book to him and propped the cane next to the side table so that it's within his reach. 

Still somewhat groggy, V couldn't help the hum that escaped him at the sight of Nero's solid ass as he ducked over again. The invoker managed to pass it off coolly as interest over a page as Nero brought up the food packets and canteen of water. 

"You'll be needing more of these." He chirped as he held it up for the invoker. 

Closing his book as he took the offered item. The water cooled him pleasantly as he drank and he took the packet next. He didn't pay much attention to it before but now that he did, he frowned in confusion. It was vanilla custard?

Nero chuckled at his confusion. "You weren't complaining about it earlier. It's still food." He also had one.

V gave an exasperated chuckle. "I had wondered where all that energy came from. Eating dessert as a meal sounds like the perfect answer." He teased with a shadow of a smile. 

"Hey, can't help it that demon meats taste like hot trash." Nero complained, gagging as he did. 

The strength of the memory suddenly wiped V's appetite, grimacing as he remembered. He slowly recapped his nearly finished packet. 

"Hey, hey. You should finish it. I'm sorry about the demon meat thing." Nero said, waving frantically from his chair at V as he rolled his finished packet. 

V laughed apologetically at his reaction. "If you insist." he responded as he uncapped the thing again and continued to suck on it. It is quite nice. "Where did you get these?"

"It's leftover from the Order's stockpile. After the fall and all, the main cathedral was looted. The ones checking out the kitchens found the storage full of instant food." Nero recounted. "After everything, this was the part I was disappointed with the most." He said with a self-deprecating laugh. "Always thought they'd go all traditional and slow cook because of the no-technology thing."

V shrugged in response, already finished with his packet but letting it hang from his lips as he cradled the book with Nero's coat still over his legs. "Food stockpiles are important in large organisations." He said, somewhat muffled with the food packet in the way.

The white-haired demon hunter was so caught up with the strangely mundane sight of the invoker and the packet hanging out of his lips that it took a moment before he realised he was staring. He continued on like nothing happened in hopes to cover it up. "Blessings in disguise, I guess. We get to eat these." He said with wry optimism and a contented grin.

V was once again curious of the man's reaction. He caught the stare earlier and it wasn’t the first time. Maybe it was his imagination but it had been like that since they were reunited after they took down Goliath. The man would visibly cheer up each time he came. Whether in relief or expectation, V had simply brushed it off to focus the task at hand.

But now, V was feeling a bit more... Mischievous. 

Maybe now is as good of a time as any to test it out. 

Smiling, borderline smirking, he set out on his next act as he took the packet off his lips. 

'Love seeketh not itself to please, 

Nor itself hath any care. 

But for another it gives ease

And build Heaven in Hell's despair'

He recited with ease, locking eyes with Nero, who looked caught. "You're being awfully kind to me lately. I would like to think this is more than kindness." He noted, pausing to give Nero a chance for his say. "If you would have me, then I'll gladly return it." He ended it as cautious as he could. However, it might have come off as sultry. 

The tattooed invoker knew about his life in Fortuna from Morisson. He understood the significance of coupling yet he himself, as V or Vergil, could not appreciate it in its entirety other than a warm body and maybe some interesting conversation. Tempting fate or this was a mere tease, even he can't be sure. But it would be a lie if he said he didn't desire it, too. Perhaps, if it brings disgust to him, then he would have some teasing entertainment while pursuing his agenda. But if it didn't...well, wouldn't that be interesting.

Nero turned away as he gave a pained groan, burying face in his hands before facing V again. 

V gave himself a defeated sigh. Perhaps, he may have pushed him too far. 

"No, no, no." He said in panic when he saw how V reacted, thinking V thought he was rejected. "Um, you just caught me off guard."

The black-haired invoker couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope. He patiently waited as the other man tried to speak only to freeze once he opened his mouth. At the end of it, Nero let out a frustrated grunt and more or less deflated on the chair, whimpering as he buried face in his hands again. 

Alarmed and feeling guilty for driving the other man into such a state, V shifted on the bed to get closer. "Nero, I understand. It's alright if you needed more time." He comforted the flustered devil hunter. It would have been adorable if he wasn’t so distressed. Though, if he had second thoughts now, despite their current state, he’d understood regardless. It’s not his place. 

Nero looked up at him in frantic desperation but his flushed face and darkened eyes gave him another story. They both locked gazes until he broke it to take a deep breath. 

" OK, V." He began somewhat steadily. " We haven't known each other long but you're so damn...." He gave a frustrated huff, clearly speechless. "I can't take my eyes off of ya." He confessed almost frantically. "Seeing you go off made me anxious. Sure, you’d give a run for my money in a fight but I can’t help but try and find you. Now that you're saying all that, I..." He faltered, eyes pleading.

Ah, the overwhelming feeling of finally getting what was tantalised and having no idea what to do with it. The demon hunter was obviously at wit's end on what to do. V was surprised by his reaction. Actually, Nero was always full of surprises.

Giving Nero what he thought was a comforting smile, he held out a hand. "I may have a solution to that." He beckoned the man closer. Tentatively, the white-haired man did, taking the offered hand with his mechanical one. Surprisingly it was warm despite being made of metal.

"Perhaps, we can start with a kiss." V said, his smile turning amused as he slowly pulled him closer, giving him ample chances to back out. But the man simply followed, in a kind of trance as his blush deepened, eyes blown with arousal and his lips parted.

The kiss they shared was cautious, almost experimental at first with Nero gasping at first touch. The frissons of pleasure was almost electrifying. Breaking off after a moment or two before it became harder and stealing breaths as it deepened and started to taste each other, almost desperately so.

His human hand had slipped into his hair, where he was massaging V's scalp almost reverently, making him moan into his kiss. It was Nero who broke away, breathless and back creaking as he straightened up.

"Sorry." He apologized, wincing a bit. "Been sleeping in the seat." He explained sheepishly. "Lady is still using the couch."

V could help but chuckled at the thought of it. "What a gentleman." He said with a deep breathless voice and an amused smile. "Maybe you'd like to join me here." He said as he laid down and patted the space next to him.

Hair dishevelled, eyes dark, lips parted and kiss bruised, Nero couldn't help but jump at the opportunity. His coat was covering V's lower half and he decided that it was in the way as he pulls it off of V onto the floor. "Oh, I definitely do." He answered with a hungry gaze as knelt between the man's spread legs. He swooped down to claim those lips again. 

Restless hands started to rub the hem of his pants as Nero threaded into V's hair again, continuing the reverent massage on to his scalp. 

V could feel Nero fumbling with the ties of his corset. Following that, V help him to remove his shirt, using that opportunity run his hand over his sculpted muscle. He’d seen Nero fight and the testament to his prowess was now under his hand.

V couldn't help but rutted against Nero's thigh as he was swallowed by lust and the adoration from Nero ministrations. The warmed metal traced his ribs, going lower before cupping V’s ass. Nero had grinded hard into him, moaning as he did. That caused V to break the kiss, breathless. 

"Damn it, V" He caught Nero's gaze for a moment, eyes dark and glazed with lust, breathless before he traced V's jaw with his lips sending shivers down his spine. "How far can I go?" He asked, voice roughened by their earlier activities. The puffs of his warm breath made V shiver again. 

V thought about it. Considering he had barely recovered; he isn't sure of what he can handle at the moment. Nero's teasing kisses and licks was proving his point very well as he felt faint again. 

One hand left Nero's hip to thread into his hair. It took some concentration to shift Nero's head to face him. 

"I'm afraid my strength won't be able to keep up for long." He said apologetically after getting his breath again. He could feel that his body was getting fatigued. 

Nero gave him an understanding smile before it turned into a cocky one. "I'm that good huh?" he quipped. 

V chuckled again. Humming, he regarded Nero with a seductive smirk. "I'm not sure about that. Perhaps I needed more."

It was Nero's turn to laugh. "But serious though. I don't want to hurt you." He said seriously as he dipped for a chaste kiss.

V chose that time to grind into him as he deepened the kiss while Nero moaned, a tactical move than not. He felt somewhat challenged by the statement. Nero saw the challenge in his eyes and decided to meet it. 

It took a few more mutual ruts before V broke off with a breathless gasp again. 

"Nero, more." V sweetly demanded, his hips already stuttering from fatigue. He wasn't sure which was worse. The torture of arousal without release or the fact that he getting tired again. 

Nero traced the lines of the tattoo on his neck before pulling off V to free them of their pants.

However, instead of continuing their rutting, Nero decided upon another route. 

V watched as Nero cover his erection with his human hand. V trembled in anticipation of what might come as the warm touch made him buck his hips.

Locking his gaze with Nero again, Nero bent forward to lick his head of his dick. 

The feeling had V thread his hand into Nero's hair roughly as the white-haired man continued to lick his length from the root to the tip. V was borderline hyperventilating as Nero worked on his touch. 

V's lips formed a perfect o of arousal when Nero decided to take it further by taking him as far as he could go into his mouth. 

A shout tore from V's throat as his head thrown back, eyes wide open yet unseeing from the stimulation. Aroused and encouraged from coaxing such a reaction from the normally quiet man, Nero pulled away and tried to get more of V's length into his mouth while licking it. The bitterness from his pre-cum didn't deter him as he covered the remaining length with his hand stroking it in time with his descent. 

"Nero, Neero." He moaned, his spine bowing as he was being overwhelmed by Nero's warm and wet mouth. He was getting close. "S-stop!" He croaked, trying not to tighten his grip in Nero's hair. 

Nero stopped with one last lick that made V gasped. Feeling the grip in his hair loosening, he looked up as V tried to breath.

"Too much?" He asked cockily, acting as if he was unaffected despite the drooling dick that indicated otherwise. 

Annoyed, V tightened the hand in Nero's hair momentarily, making him hiss.

"I thought it was rude to leave your partner unsatisfied." He quipped as he gently led Nero to his lips, kissing him again, tasting himself and Nero's taste. "And I intend to remedy that." 

Nero had a retort on his lips but was more than happy to continue and deepened the kiss. Their erections rubbing into each other, making them both gasp and moan. V's free hand started to stroke them together. Lubricated by both their shared precum and Nero's spit, V was able to stroke them hard and fast.

Nero was the one to reach his climax first, tearing himself away from the kiss and groaned V's name into his ear as he released onto V's stomach. His grip around V's hips has tightened, enough to bruise with one last grind of his hips. V moaned Nero's name airily, feeling the proof of their desire in his hand and the ache on his hips, coming right after. 

Once Nero recovered his breath, he shifted so he was not putting his full weight on V. 

V, satisfied and exhausted as opposed to drained, was on the verge of sleeping yet again. Cum covered or not, he's having trouble keeping awake. Even Nero could see it. 

Kissing his temple, Nero craned over him, garnering his attention. "I'll take care of this. You can go sleep." He cooed, running a soothing hand over one of his arms.

Too tired to respond, V only managed to chase his lips for one more kiss before letting slumber claim him yet again. 

Nero blushed at how adorably needy V can be. Sitting up, he saw the extent of the cum on both himself and on V. As interesting as it was, he shook his head to clear it of thoughts for a second round. They had fooled around enough for the day and V was asleep. 

Thankfully, there were extra bedsheets in the dresser for him to clean up with.

-

Both V and Nero made their way to Nico's van. 

Surprisingly, V felt better now as he followed Nero on Shadow. There were enemies around and the white-haired devil hunter was right. The monsters were everywhere and it could have overwhelmed them easily if they were alone. 

'Maybe you missed it on Magic 101 but sex magic is still magic.' Came Griffin's thought. 'I'm surprised it worked this well.' 

V was so shocked that he actually stopped in his tracks. Shadow came out of his feet and stared at him expectantly if not in question. V could only sigh at the implications his familiar's consciousness during his passionate session. 'Do me a favour and keep off the subject.'

'At least he's a nice guy.' He heard Griffon. V could almost imagine the smug yet lecherous smirk if it was capable of it. 

"V?" Nero asked, probably ran back when he realized the invoker was not around.

V snapped to attention at that. "Apologies, I thought I saw an orb." V explained. "It was just a trick of light."

Nero nodded in understanding. "No biggie." He replied as Shadow melted to V's feet again, signaling they'll be moving on.

Night was approaching. They should find shelter soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still think there's stuff to fix in here. I'll just come back to it later. Arrrghhhhhh
> 
> Edit 15 Dec 2020 : How in the heck did I miss that much typos even now. Anyway, I'm sorry for that. Hope this is better now.


End file.
